Our Reason to Live
by YuriChan220
Summary: Inspired by JojoDo's "You Complete Me" Phase 4 searches for her real purpose to live. However, so does Alpha 152. Together, they find a way to turn over a new leaf. Phase 4 x Alpha 152


**Our Reason To Live**

 **Pairing: Phase 4 x Alpha 152**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Okay, ummmmmmm…I don't know if anyone cares about Phase 4, but I just decided to do it anyways. Cause…why the heck not?**

 **Ah! Thanks to JojoDo, I have been inspired to write about Alpha 152 and decided to pair her up with Phase 4.**

 **Also another thing: reason why I don't update as often is because I get uninspired very easily. So…so sorry about the inconvenience.**

 **Enjoy~**

The person in a hoodie walks in the streets, hoping no one would recognize her or at least…mistake her for a certain ninja. Known as Phase 4, she decides to go off on her own, feeling a little confused and frustrated with herself. Why? Cause she's asking herself the same question over and over:

"Why must I fight? Is it really my reason to live?"

Every single day, it's the same old question inside her head, especially when fighting various opponents that stand in her way. And that question always remained unanswered. She can't keep on thinking her only purpose is fighting and killing. She needs to find another reason why she's here. But where and who can she talk to? No one in particular since she can't trust anyone at this moment.

By the time she left town, she is on her way to a huge forest. Maybe she can rest there for the night. Lucky for her, she bought some food or rather was a little sneaky about it since she did not have any money. The others didn't seem to notice since Phase 4 has the ability to teleport. She has just enough food to at least get her through the night. Now all that's left to do is use very little of her cooking skills as she could. She has lived long enough to gain some experience on survival, after all. A couple packets of chicken, rice and sauce and she's good to go. This also included pots and pans Phase 4 managed to get as well. However, she will need to get some firewood and light a fire, which she did in less than 5 minutes thanks to her teleportation skills. And soon, after lighting the fire and preparing the pots, she cooks her food and eats them. Not as bad as last time where she burnt her food the first time she did it. However, she has gotten better at it as the days went by.

However, as she is eating, she could've sworn she is hearing strange sounds. She sets down her food after swallowing, stands up and looks around to see if anyone found her. If they did, they would get some serious butt kicking. She gets into her battle position. She can't let her guard down, for the enemy might strike at any moment. She backs away a few steps, eyes looking back and forth and can hear the sounds a bit closer this time. She can hear hums and hissing from somewhere, so she stops and looks around some more. The humming and hissing is growing closer and closer. Phase 4 grits her teeth, just wanting the enemy to show itself.

Suddenly, something pops up in front of her, startling Phase 4 a bit. There stands a ghost-like figure that looks like Kasumi. Her whole body is glowing bluish-green and naked as well. Phase 4 cannot believe her eyes.

"A-are you…another me?" she asks.

The glowing figure nods and hums. For some reason, Phase 4 can understand it.

"You are called…Alpha 152?"

Alpha nods again, exhaling. Her body changes color to red. Phase 4 understands that this is a sign of anger growing within Alpha.

"You want to fight me?" Phase 4 says. "There can be only one?"

Alpha hisses as she gets into her battle stance.

Phase 4 nods. "Very well. I don't want to hurt you, but I will."

Alpha's body flashes white just for a second as she hisses. The glowing clone charges at Phase 4, but misses completely, due to Phase 4 ducking. The glowing clone tries again with a shoulder check, but Phase 4 jumps over her and tries to hit her with a few punches, only to get blocked. So Phase 4 disappears into a dark mist and back again from behind Alpha. She starts punching her multiple times, up, down, back and forth and then punches her again a few more times with one hand. She grabs the glowing clone, tosses her in the air and jumps to do a flip kick, knocking Alpha hard on the ground. Phase 4 repeats her attack as soon as Alpha recovers.

"I won't give up!" Phase 4 says.

"Rrraaaahhhh!" Alpha roars as she jumps to her feet.

Alpha tries again at charging a Phase 4 straight on, but the other clone ducks just in time. She tries hitting the glowing clone, but her attacks get blocked. Alpha tries again at charging at her full speed, but once again, she misses due to Phase 4 jumping high in the air. She strikes at the glowing clone with a few punches then grabs her and flips her down on the ground. She then tries punching her again, only for Alpha to block them, so Phase 4 grabs her and flips her down on the ground again. She goes in for another attack, but Alpha blocks it and quickly hits the clone with her fists and then quickly teleports to the other side to jab her in the abdomen, knocking her down. Alpha then strikes at Phase 4 with a few punches, upper cuts her and then grabs her. Her hands glow with white light, as if releasing some sort of power. She releases it, firing it at Phase 4, knocking her back about 5 feet away. The other clone charges at Alpha, grabs her, tosses her in the air and flip kicks her down to the ground. Alpha recovers quickly, rushes toward Phase 4 and shoulder checks her, followed by an upper cut. Phase 4 jumps to her feet, punches her a few times and disappears into the mist, then appearing behind the glowing clone. However, Alpha quickly attacks before Phase 4 could do anything with a few punches and then finally hits her while charging full speed, making them crash into a large tree. Phase 4 rolls to her feet and grabs the glowing clone, knees her in the gut and punches her hard, knocking her out.

Phase 4 relaxes her stance while exhaling heavily. "It's over."

Alpha changes color once again, from red to light blue. She struggles to her feet, but is too weak to stand up. Phase 4 walks toward the glowing clone and kneels to her level.

"Well, Alpha, I win," she says. "Which means…huh?" For what Phase 4 can see, small droplets of tears fall from Alpha's eyes. Her body glows dark blue this time. "Are you…crying?"

Alpha nods, giving shaky hums and breathing.

"I…don't understand. You're saying that your life is meaningless? That it has no purpose?"

Alpha nods again.

"I…feel the same way. Every day, I ask myself, is fighting the only reason to live? I know that is not the case, but…I still haven't found the answer."

Alpha hums a question.

"My purpose of being here? I just…don't know anymore. Alpha, you and I somehow have something in common: trying to find our purposes in life."

Alpha nods and hums, her body glowing green, meaning calm.

"I see. Why don't we…find the answer together then?" She looks over at the cooked food and then back at the glowing clone. "You hungry?" She lets out a light chuckle. "I don't know if someone like you is even able to eat, but we'll give it a try."

Alpha nods as she floats next to her. Phase 4 offers a few pieces of chicken to the glowing clone. Alpha leans over, opens her mouth and eats it. Phase 4 is surprised she can even eat, but is happy she can. Alpha's body glows pink and hums happily.

"Glad you like it," Phase 4 says with a small smile. "I always season it to get more flavor." She offers another helping and Alpha quickly ears it. She then goes back to eating her own.

This goes on for a while until the food is completely gone. Both of their bellies are full from dinner and enjoyed it at the same time. Alpha looks over at Phase 4, her body glowing green again as she hums.

"Go back to town? No, I'm afraid not," Phase 4 says. "We're clones, remember? I don't want to be seen."

Alpha nods and hums a question.

"I have built a tent right over there." Phase 4 points to her neatly built tent just 10 feet away from her. "Since I am going to be out here for the rest of my life, might as well build up my survival skills."

Alpha's expression softens, so does her color. She too has the same problem as Phase 4. She just cannot live a life that is full of hate and destruction anymore. So, just like Phase 4, she decided to search for a new life. There is silence for a moment before Phase 4 stretches out her arms.

"Wanna sleep with me?" she offers. "It's getting cold anyways and I don't want you out here alone."

Alpha nods happily, her body changing to pink and jumps into Phase 4's arms. The ginger smiles as she gently pets the glowing clone. They crawl into the tent and lie down on the bed made of leaves and twigs.

"Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable," Phase 4 says.

Alpha shakes her head and cuddles next to the ginger, her body glowing bright pink now. Phase 4 pets her and then faces the ceiling. The feeling of Alpha snuggling against her makes her feel happy inside. In fact, it makes her realize something.

"You know, Alpha?" she says. "I think us being together like this…just makes me realize what our true purpose is."

Alpha tilts her head in confusion, humming a question. Phase 4 gives her a gentle smile.

"We should live our lives to the fullest," she says. "After having dinner with you and now we're sleeping together, there is just no need to end each other's lives."

"Ahhh…." Alpha says softly.

"We can do it together, Alpha. Now that you and I are getting along, let's work together to start a new life. Turn over a new leaf. And maybe everyone will accept us."

Alpha nods slowly, her body changing to bright blue. Small tears drop from her eyes as she hugs Phase 4 tightly, humming softly.

"You're welcome," the ginger says, kissing her on the forehead. "You're not alone. I will always be there for you….Alphie…"

Alpha jolts her head up at the nickname, her body glowing bright pink.

"Heh, you like that? We're turning over a new leaf, so why not start with changing your name?"

Alpha nods happily her smile widening.

"Nice to meet you, Alphie."

The glowing clone hugs Phase 4 yet again and presses her head against her chest. Phase 4 gently strokes her hair and kisses her forehead once again. They fall asleep shortly after, but Phase 4 wakes up a little just to smile at her new friend.

"Thank you and….I love you...Alphie."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this is sort of similar to JojoDo's "You Complete Me". Also, this is MY take on Alphie's way of communicating. Thought it would be cool. Hehe~**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and please give long and detailed reviews please! Thanks and have a nice day~**


End file.
